The Give Away
by xMadgirlx
Summary: Ever wondered why Sirius suspected Remus? Read to find out! WARNING: SBRL SLASH! Don't like it, don't read it!


 Disclaimer: Why do you wretched disclaimer torture me so? I don't own the Harry Potter books.

WARNING!!!!!!! It's slash, if you don't like then don't read it!!!!

                                                                **The Give Away**

I have been sitting on this sofa for Merlin knows how long; I'm expecting a phone call from my friend Wormtail. I shift position so I'm comfortable, he said that he'd call me about half past seven; it is now quarter past seven. After what seemed like an eternity the phone rang. I let it ring twice then I pick it up. "H-hello?"

"Hey, Padfoot," greeted a squeaky and weak voice. 

I go straight into business, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Although we're on the phone can tell that Peter is fidgeting. "There's no easy way to say this."

"The easiest way is to just say it and don't stop until you've finished saying what you have to say," I answered. What did I just say?

"Eh?" Peter asked. "Are you trying to confuse me?"

"Just tell me what you called me for," I replied, I know I'm going to have call Remus next, I haven't seen him for a while, almost two months in fact, unless you count the full moon.

"I have to get this off my chest, then I'll feel a lot better," Peter murmured.

"What is it, then?" I asked impatiently. 

"I saw Moony two days ago," waffled Peter.

"Yeah, so? I'm calling as soon as we've finished our conversation," I replied.

"Oh, no!" Peter sounded very upset over something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's why I told you that I'd call you," Peter answered.

"Is it about Moony?" what could be wrong with Remus?

 "Sort of," Peter answered. "I'm worried."

"Why are you worried?" I asked.

"Well… when I saw him it was Aurors verses Death Eaters," he began.

"So?"

"He was on the opposite side than the side I was on," I nearly dropped the phone. 

Moony? Remus? Surely not! 

"But I might be wrong!" Peter jumped in. "It's just… I recognised those eyes, we all know that Remus has very… unique eyes."

 "I can't believe it!" I said.

"I'm sorry, Padfoot," Peter apologised.

"Why should you be sorry? Now there's more reason for me to call him," I asked.

"No! You can't do that!" he shouted.

"Why not?"

"He'll know that I told you!" Peter sounded as though he was going to cry. "And I might be wrong, do you want to end a friendship for a suspicion?"

"I guess not," I muttered.

"Bye, Padfoot," Peter practically whispered.

"Goodbye, Wormtail," I hung up.

I can't believe it! It can't be Remus it just can't be! But it does explain why he's been too "busy" to even call me. He's one of my best friends, what could possibly convert him to the dark side? 

***

It's been nearly a month since Peter told about Remus. I decided to call Peter an hour after he called me and I asked him he wouldn't mind being James's Secret Keeper. He was quiet at first when I told then he said that he would be honoured. I haven't told Remus about the switch. Peter and James haven't either. None of us will admit it but we all think that Remus is a Death Eater. I thought about him a lot over this past month; I miss him loads. I know it may sound strange but think that now I haven't seen him for a long time I'm beginning to like him more and more.

I guess the old saying goes: "everyone wants things they cannot have" or something like that. I really want to see Remus but I'm afraid that I'll just end up blurting out that I think he's a Death Eater. I could never keep a secret from Remus he always knew and never pushed me to tell him anything. Nice, kind, loving, handsome Remus—I mean nice, kind, loving, OK looking Remus. Where did that come from? Wherever it came from it's not coming back! 

God, I miss him! Maybe I should call him? Maybe I should ask him round to my place? We could talk and I could think what an idiot I was for even considering that Remus was a Death Eater. I could but should I?

Should I?

I'll do it! I mean what could go wrong? I'll make sure that when he comes over I'll pretend to drink a lot and if I accidentally say to him that I think that he's a Death Eater then I'll blame it on the drink and tell him that I was saying a load of rubbish. No, I won't do that I'll just have to be extra careful not to go in that area of conversation. 

I picked up the phone and I dialled the number before I could stop myself.                                                                                               

"Hello," Remus answered.

"Hey Moony! It's me, Padfoot!" I practically shouted.

"Hey, Padfoot," he greeted.

How did I ever think that I would be I uncomfortable around him if I rang him? Why didn't I contact him earlier? "Do you want to come over to my place and have a chat?"

"What's wrong with talking on the phone?" Good point. 

"But it's so much better to talk to someone in person," I whined.

"I guess so," replied Remus.

"So?" I asked impatiently. "So when can you come?"

"When do you want me to come?" Remus asked.

"As soon as possible," I retorted. 

"I'll guess I'll get going now, then," Remus said. "See you in ten minutes!"

"OK, then, bye!" I hung up. Why would it take ten minutes to apparate to my house? 

After about five minutes I heard a _pop_ and Remus had apparated to my house. "I'm here!" he called.

I rushed over to were he apparated, which was in the living room. Remus looked stunning—I mean he looked nice. His hair light brown hair shun in the dull lights. His face was quite pale but looked gorgeous—I mean his face would have attracted a couple of females. But his eyes stood out the most. Probably because they were the give away, Peter thought that Remus was a Death Eater because of his eyes. His beautiful amber eyes shun like lamps and had a certain sparkle that I could never describe.

I walked over to him and gave him a massive bear hug. "How are you doing?"

He smiled and said, "Fine."

I let go of him. "So?"

"So?" he asked.

I looked into those beautiful amber eyes. They are so full of innocence, how could Remus be a Death Eater?

"Remus…" I trailed off.

"Yes?" he asked.

***

We laughed; we were having a great time. It had been a couple of hours since I called Remus, I'm glad I did, I feel so much more comfortable with him than I did not too long. I shifted closer to Remus; we were sitting on a soft comfy green sofa. 

"How's your love life?" I asked. Hold on! I just asked the question which all singletons dread! What have I done?

Remus doesn't seem to mind. "Not very good, as soon as I cancel one date because of the full moon the woman immediately thinks I cheating." How could anyone think that somebody as kind and caring as Remus could cheat? It doesn't seem right. "You?"

"Oh," I began a bit taken back. "Well, I have to cancel dates like you but it's because of the Order and the woman also thinks that I'm cheating."

Remus smiles. I look closer into his eyes. They have hypnotised me with their beauty. "Remus," I started. I came closer and closer to him until our lips met. His were so soft like silk, I never wanted the kiss to end we could just stay like that forever. After about five seconds we stopped. 

Remus smiled and said, "Are you OK?" but he never gave me time to answer because he pulled me into another kiss.

After about fifteen minutes of blissful kissing we stopped. "Would you like to come upstairs?" I asked. Remus nodded and I lead him to my room…

***

Last night we cuddled on my bed and we slept in each other's arms. It's now half past eight in the morning and I've just woken up. Remus looks so peaceful and we slip into each other's arms so easily it's as though we were made for each other.

I am now convinced that Remus isn't a Death Eater. Today I have to see if Peter is all right so left a note explaining to Remus where I am in case he wakes up when I'm gone.

Just before I close the door I stare at the werewolf for a few seconds. Little did I know that it would be the last time I would see Remus for twelve years…

***

You like? If you do please review!

  |  Happy

  |  New

  |  Year!!!!

  |

  |

 V


End file.
